The Last Order
by XTRALEX
Summary: Kylo Ren needed her to obey him. She had shown disobedience and reluctance with him. The force had linked them for a reason, and he knew the reason from the beginning. She belonged to him. She, however was having a hard time accepting it. Oh, but Kylo Ren will show her who she is, how to control her power, and also how to be controlled by him, her Master.


How dare she not accept my offer. All that I was going to give her. Could she not see that we were connected by the force for a reason? When we touched, could she not feel the way our minds linked and all of our emotions shared.

I will make her understand. Show her what it means to take control. Power will be my punishment to her. I will make her obey every last order that I give her. Until she submits to Power.

Rey

I was finally regaining consciousness. My eyes fluttering in attempt to adjust to the light above me. My body sore.

What happened? I remember Kylo Ren teaching his hand to me. Offering me to join him In something new. To create a new order, to forget about the Jedi's, the Rebellion, the First Order, the Sith. Everything. Why? Why didn't I take his hand? It was everything the Galaxy needed.

No. I needed to save my friends. I couldn't turn my back on them. What happened to them? I need to get up. I need to fight or they will die... but if I fail they still will die. But in Vain...

If I had accepted, it wouldn't have been in Vain. I could rebuild a better Galaxy, keep Kylo Ren in Order. But, it could have been a trap. In the end, that's what I wanted to believe. And In the end I used the force to take Kylo Rens Light Saber. Failing. Maybe it's not too late.

Where am I? Why won't my body move? My eyes finally open, and I am no longer in the crimson room where the Supreme Leader of the First Order dwelled. Instead, I was in a lightly dimmed room, chained to a bed.

Okay, why am I on a bed? I start panicking as I begin to look around the room. Hardly able to make out anything with the amount of light.

"So good to see you have awaken."

A deep familiar voice says from the corner of the room. I look towards where it was coming from, and there sitting on a cushioned chair, was Kylo Ren.

"Where am I?"

"Well you're in my room."

My breath hitched as my heart skipped a few beats. I know it was the last thing to be worried about, when my life could very well be on the line, but It was the fact that I was in a Man's room that scared me. Especially with THIS man.

"Why don't you just kill me? Like you did with the rest of the rebellion."

He stood up, allowing me to make out his large frame in a silhouette

"Oh? Why would I want to do that?"

I struggled against my restraints.

"Maybe because that's what you do."

"NO!"

He boomed over. Stopping me from anymore struggling. I felt a wave of his emotions; Anger, Frustrations, Confusion, Strength, and something... else. Something that just went to the pit of my stomach and I couldn't, or more like wouldn't, distinguish.

He rushed over to me. It was so fast that I almost missed it. His face finally came into view and he put both hands over the sides of my head. His face was so close. Too close... for comfort. I ended up holding my breath.

"I remove Weakness. Yes. But I also gain Power. And you..." He got closer, "Are Power. I will show you how powerful you are. Whether you like it or not."

A strong wave of that same feeling overwhelmed me. The one that sat in the pit of my stomach was spreading all over my body.

Lust.

And then his lips were on mine. His soft yet stern lips were forcing mine to dance with his. A moan escaped me as I found myself closing my eyes and opening my mouth for him. His hungry mouth accepting me, tongue sliding inwards making me gasp. I instinctively arched my back trying to draw him closer and closer. It wasn't enough.

But suddenly, he pulled away.

"Wha- Huh?"

I couldn't even muster words out. He was getting up no longer hovering over me, but standing beside the bed I was on.

"Remember. I am the most powerful between us. And you Will Obey Me"

He just started to walk away now, leaving me bounded to his bed heaving like a thirsty beast.

"You're just going to keep me here!?"

He turned as the doors slid open for him.

"Don't worry. I'll come back to get some more obedience out of you."

And then he left. And I was a traitor.


End file.
